(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf training apparatus and more particularly to a golf putting and short-swing training device, which helps a beginner practice putting and short-swing techniques accurately.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
To play the game of golf, one needs to practice club swinging techniques accurately. Repeat simulation-based training enables a beginner to control running or flying of the ball along the expected path within a short time. During practice, a beginner needs to correct the swinging and putting actions properly in order to develop an accurate swinging posture. However, a beginner may practice putting or swing techniques on the green, fairway, bunker or any other places, the swinging action or posture will be adjusted accordingly. A beginner may be unable to identify the mistake and can perform the techniques accurately only after a long time of practice.